Naruto Coyote of The Leaves CLOSED!
by NaitoOni93
Summary: Starrk is getting tired of Aizen treating him and Lilynette like dirt and as tool. So they garganta away into the Naruto world. Now training the young blonde hero, He has the same powers as the primera Espada. NaruxLilyTayuHinaTenKin SasuSaku Bashing.
1. Arrival: Meet Starrk and Lilynette

Naruto Coyote of The Leaves.

I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

NarutoxHarem

Naruto had just gotten beaten up by a gang of civilians, rejected by Sakura, and yelled and insulted by other jounin. He had already became a ninja and people were still treating like crap. He sighed and kicked a rock,

Meanwhile, Somewhere in fake Karakura Town.

Kyouraku and Jushiro were up against Starrk and Lilynette,

"Ugh! GIVE MY ZANPAKTOU YOU! YOUUUUU! BIG FAT MEANIE!"Lilynette screamed at Jushiro.

The white haired captain just sighed and yet again stopped Lilynette from even touching the blade.

"When will she learn it's completely useless…."Jushiro said to himself.

Starrk on the other hand didn't feel like fighting the captains or anything in that matter. He sighed and then looked at the sky.

"Why does it got to be like this…Sure I'm a espada and you're a shinigami…but can we just let bigons be bigons or something. I really detest fighting…especially when it involves war." Starrk said.

Kyouraku looked at him with an questioning look. "Wont your friend Lilynette get mad if you don't fight with her?" He finally asked the espada.

Starrk sighed and looked at that green haired espada. "Yeah….But I have an idea…"

He took a deep breath and he sonido to where Jushiro is. "W-What?"

"Relax…I'm not hear to fight anymore…I'm giving up" He then grabbed the zanpaktou and grabbed Lilynette as well.

"WHAT THE HELL STARRK? WHAT"S YOUR DEAL?" She yelled at him,

He sighed "Us…We are dying for our so called "God". Were just pawns of his, He doesn't even care about us….I still feel lonely Lilynette…"

"Starrk…Starrk what are you doing?" She asked with a bit worried in her voice.

He then used a giant Garganta "Gigante Garganta" He whispered and then the sky began to rip.

"HEY! Are we gonna fight?" Kyouraku asked the espada.

"No…Never…I'm giving up…for good. I'm done with Aizen and his plans…Captain Kyouraku…I know you have a leutinent named Nanao right? Make sure she should never go to war and battle to die for someone who doesn't care about you…." He then jumped in the Garganta with Lilynette and her Zanpaktou and the sky began to close up.

"He's gone…"Jushiro finally said.

"Yeah…"Kyouraku replied.

In the Garganta, Starrk planned to go anywhere but three places, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and Karakura Town. He sighed and hoped he made the right choice, then after seeing some light he had landed in a village town square where the villagers were staring right at them.

"Where are we?" Lilynette asked.

"Beats me…"Starrk replied.

She then looked at Starrk and saw the stress out of his face, He seemed more calm and a bit happy this time.

"Starrk did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Of course….To save you from death of an bastard who doesn't care for our well being and treat us like dogs if we disobey then yes…"

She just smirked and looked at the villagers. "I'm surprise they can see us"

"I can tell these people have high enough reitsu to even see us…Hmmm…."Starrk began to examine the place and people where whispering and pointing to them.

"H-Hello. You two? Where did you two come from, How did you guys appear from the sky?" A man asked.

"Oh..it's really hard to explain…and then again..I don't feel like explaining" Starrk replied and began to walk off.

Lilynette smiled and followed the Primera Espada, The pair kept walking in the village receiving odd looks from the villagers.

"Seriously? I don't like these people. They keep staring at us" Lilynette said.

"That's because were strangers to their village….huh?" Starrk then saw Naruto being chased by villagers.

"GET BACK HERE!" One of the villagers had said.

"YEAH! DEMON SCUM!" The other villager said.

"Oh my! Starrk look! That guy is being chased around. And their calling him a demon, Should we help?" She asked.

Starrk kept looking at the boy. Naruto tripped and the villagers got around him with sticks and knives. "Time to end your life! DEMON!" One of the villagers said.

As the anbu were about to get ready to protect Naruto, Starrk and Lilynette intervene

"Who are you two?" One of the anbu asked.

"Relax..were here to protect the boy. I'm Starrk…and this Lilynette"

Lilynette waved at them and then got into a defensive position. 

"Leave now!"One of the anbu ordered to the villagers. The villagers just glared "Like hell we are!" One man spoke up and decided to attack them with a kunai

As soon as that happened. Starrk got in the way and protected the boy. And the kunai hit Starrk square in the chest

"Starrk-san!"One of the anbu called out. Naruto had looked at the two people, **"Who are these guys?" **Naruto had thought.

Lilynette smirked at the man. "Your out of luck shithead, Starrk and me here is completely immune to sharp objects"

"How are you guys alive? We don't get it" One anbu asked

"Were hollows….I'll explain later" Starrk's hand began to glow a blue light. **"I should go easy on these villagers. I don't want to kill them" **

"What's that move….?" The anbu said to himself.

"Bala…"Starrk shot a powerful harden reitsu at the man and blew him back. Once the other villagers saw this they had ran as fast as they could.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN SUCKERS!" Lilynette screamed at them while smirking. "Serves them right trying to hurt a…" She was then interrupted by the sight of Naruto's face . "sexy person….so….sexy…" She finished.

Naruto was then confused and then looked at the girl, and blushed. "My god…she has such revealing clothing…" He then got a nosebleed.

Another anbu but female came up towards the group. "Our hokage wishes to see you two and Naruto please."

Naruto got up, "The Hokage wants to me? probably of what just happened." Naruto said to himself.

"The Hokage,,,,fire shadow? What's that?" Starrk asked.

"Oh! He's the leader of our village. He controls everything on what's going on around here. I too, will become Hokage someday. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Thanks for saving my ass back there you guys?"

"Starrk Coyote, Primera Espada"

"And I'm Lilynette Gingerback, Starrk's beeeeest friiiiiiend" She smirked at Starrk.

"Yeah. When your not waking me up the worst kind of way" He replied while scratching the top of his head.

"Oh shut up!" Lilynette said and kicked his leg.

"Ow!"

"Ummm…do you guys what me to show you were the Hokage is maybe?" Naruto asked.

"Yes please…I just hope he isn't like Aizen…" Starrk replied while looking down.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later kid. Let's just get moving"

"Right!" Naruto said and began to walk towards the direction of the hokage's office while Starrk and Lilynette followed of course.

Tell me what you think

Read and review please.


	2. Introductions,Clothes, and New Lives

Chapter 2.

Naruto, Starrk, and Lilynette arrived in the Hokage tower and heading towards the office. Naruto being himself just barged in.

"What's up old man! I'm fine if you wondering?" Naruto said.

Hiruzen smiled at the blonde, "Good to hear, And thank you for saving him…what are your names?"

"Starrk Coyote, Primera Espada, Hokage-Sama" Starrk said with absolute respect.

"**Spanish?...Is he from a different country…and his clothing is odd too…and that hole in his chest…how can be alive?" **The hokage thought.

"May I asked some questions about you Starrk-San?" The primera espada sighed and shrugged.

"Sure..why not" He replied.

Hiruzen smiled and then began with the questions. "First…Where did you two come from?" He asked.

"We come from a place called Hueco Mundo, It's from a different universe, I used my garganta to escape my world because of the war. Our so called "leader" treats us like fools and dirt..and most of our comrades had died. I escaped with Lilynette, then somehow we ended up here." Starrk explained.

Hiruzen nodded and stroked his bread. "Right..and I assume this girl with the odd revealing clothing is Lilynette?"

Lilynette glared at the 3rd hokage. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES!"

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of the green haired arrancar, "Do you realize with that type of clothing can attract unwanted attention?"

"No! And if it does! I don't give a damn!" Lilynette huffed. The 3rd hokage sighed and looked at Starrk. "Umm..Starrk I have another question….actually a request….Naruto has been lonely for 12 years…ever since the nine tails attack"

"Nine tails? What's that? Starrk asked.

"Well…it's a beast that attack our village 12 years ago. The fourth hokage sealed the Nine tails within Naruto. It's been a burden to him all these years…"Hiruzen said with a hint of sadness. It was a good thing Lilynette and Naruto were arguing.

"That explains why the villagers attacked him when we arrived" Starrk unraveled.

"Hai! Starrk, I know you're a complete stranger to the village and just arrived no more than 6 minutes ago. But I'm asking, Can you take Naruto under your wing. He's been very lonely and needs some guidance in his life. I would of ask Iruka, but he's always busy.." Hiruzen said.

Starrk had to think about this one, It'll be good to start a new life in a village. But he wondered if it was different then hueco mundo. He then looked at Naruto, He sighed as he knew he had to take care of this kid. But he didn't want him to feel the loneliness that he and lilynette had to endure.

"Alright…I'll take care of Naruto…but I need to know more about this village, naruto, and other stuff. By the way, Those people wearing the mask and dressed in black protecting Naruto..they look like Ninja…so is this…a ninja village? I noticed a kunai was being held by a man threatening Naruto's life. But I thought that was just mere speculation" Starrk said.

Hiruzen was surprised, "Hmmm..your pretty sharp. But yes, This is a ninja village…you said you need to know more about this village right…well then..I'll tell you…This village is called Konohagakure no Sato"

"The village hidden in the leaves? I can see how they gotten the name" Starrk replied.

Hiruzen nodded. "It's also one of the most peaceful villages in the ninja world too. There is also ranks of ninja. Academy Student, where you start off in a school, A Genin, Then Chunin, Jounin which is like an elite. And then finally Hokage, Myself."

Starrk then nodded. "Okay..thanks for info Hokage-Sama"

"Ah your welcome…Oh and Starrk, Would you like to stay at the village..you know. Become an shinobi of the leaf?" Hiruzen asked.

Starrk smiled and nodded. "Sure.."

"Great! Now then, I'm making you a jounin level ninja, would you like that?" He asked.

Starrk sighed. "To be honest, I hate being the strongest..and I wish I was weak…but ah what the hell. Sure, I'll become a jounin."

Hiruzen smiled and handed the Espada the jounin outfit and a headband. Starrk accepted it and walked out of the office waiting for Naruto and Lilynette.

"Lilynette! Naruto! Stop arguing!" Hiruzen commanded and the both of them shut up.

"Now! Lilynette! You and Starrk are going to be living with Naruto." Lilynette instantly blushed and the thought of her and Naruto sleeping together.

"**Ugh! Come on Lilynette! Get it through your damn head! There's no way you could be falling for a damn human!" **She thought to herself.

Naruto looked at hizuren with disbelief. "Lilynette, Starrk is becoming an jounin ninja of this village. He had accepted to live here and start a new life from this "Aizen" stress. Do you want to become a ninja as well?" He asked.

Lilynette was shocked that this was a ninja village. She didn't really noticed it, and if so. Why in the hell is Naruto wearing orange?

"Hmmm..I don't see any harm in it…okay I'll become a ninja" She smirked and said.

Naruto was happy about that, "Cool!" was all he say. "However, Lilynette your going to have to change your clothes..I'm sorry young lady but they are way too revealing!" Hiruzen said.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah..if you keep your clothes..people can see your brea-"He was then punched by Lilynette.

"Don't say that word baka!" Lilynette said pointing at the blonde. Naruto got up and glared at her, "Hey! I'm just helping you out..Lily-chan!" Naruto smirked

Lilynette blushed at the new nickname "Don't call me Lily-chan. Just Lilynette-chan..or Lilynette. Lil-Y-NETTE!"

"Whatever you say…Lily-chan!" Naruto smirked.

"Grrrrr….Shut it! Naru-Kun!" Naruto blushed when she called him that. "Hey! Just Naruto! Not Naru-Kun!"

"Naru-Kun!"

"Lily-Chan!"

"Naru-Kun!"

"Lily-Chan!"

"Naru-Kun!"

"Lily-Chaaan!"

"Naru-Kuuuun!"

Hiruzen sighed as he watched the two argue, Starrk was listening into the conversation and also sighed. "10 minutes into the ninja world…and she's already flirting…If she has a thing for Naruto..he's gonna be in a crazy ride" He said as he look up the ceiling.

"ENOUGH!"Hiruzen roared and the both of them stopped arguing and looked at the 3rd Hokage.

"Alright..I'll fine, I'll change my fucking clothes…ugh!" Lilynette said with anger. Naruto then noticed the small hole in her belly.

"Hey..where did that hole come from?" Naruto asked.

Lilynette looked at the hole and sighed. "I'll tell you later…"Lilynette said with a bit sadness in her tone. She then looked at a closet and saw some clothes.

"Hmmm…just my size too…I'll take this..and this…and ooo this looks nice…and this" Lilynette said.

Hiruzen nodded, "Alright Tomarrow Lilynette, You'll be going to the ninja academy with Naruto and don't worry, I'll inform them about it"

"Alright…Let's go Naru-Kun" She said as she grabbed Naruto's ear dragged him out of the office.

"Naruto..where is your house?" Starrk asked.

"It's right up head. Just follow me" Naruto replied and walked while the 2 arrancar followed. Naruto opened the door and Lilynette was in complete shocked.

"Wow…your house…is completely filthy" Lilynette spoke.

"Yeah…well..I never got time in cleaning it up..aheheheheheh" Naruto said with embarrassment

Lilynette sighed and looked at the mess, "Well I'm not cleaning it…"

That's when Starrk spoke up and said "I'll clean it then…" Lilynette and Naruto were both shocked as Starrk began cleaning the apartment which only took 20 minutes.

"There..all clean…"He then laid on the bed and fell asleep. "You've gotta be kidding me?" Naruto said.

"He's like a bear…"Lilynette replied.

Review please.


	3. Secrets and Surprises Part 1

Chapter 3

So a lot of people wanted a long chapter in this story. So I'm going to try and expand this chapter, Also another reviewer asked me if Hana or Tsume are going to be in the story and will it relate to Starrk. Yes that will happen soon. Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Bleach so enjoy this chapter.

Lilynette was getting very irritated by Starrk sleeping. He had been sleeping for 3 hours and Naruto and Lilynette just sat there and waiting for him to get up.

"I don't think he's going to get up anytime soon Lilynette-chan" Naruto said, looking at Starrk's sleeping form.

Lilynette smirked and had an evil grin on her face. "Ooooo He's going to get up, Just watch Naruto-kun!"

The green haired arrancar walked up to the sleeping Starrk and then shoved her whole hand down his throat.

Starrk began to choke and shot right out of bed, holding his throat. "Gonna…Puke! Ugh!" Starrk said.

Naruto started laughing at the scene, "Good one Lilynette-chan!" She gave the blonde an thumbs up and smirked at Starrk.

"Had a good sleep Starrk" Lilynette smirked. Starrk began to pant and glared at the green haired arrancar. "I almost did until you interrupt it"

She began to laugh with Naruto and Starrk sighed. "Jeez…Now that I am awake..let's try to get to know eachother. Naruto! Tell me everything about yourself"

"Everything?" Naruto replied.

"Yes…."

"Okay…My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 12 years old and I like ramen. It's the best food around. And my dream is to become hokage" Naruto replied with confidence in his voice.

Lilynette and Starrk smiled, Then Lilynette began to say something. "So I heard you been living all alone. Is that true Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down with sadness in his eyes and then sighed. "Yeah…You see I am an orphan"

This shocked both Starrk and Lilynette

"I had been all alone and constantly people make my life worse. They call me the demon boy and throw stones and sticks at me. There were even times that the people of this village tried to kill me…but thanks to 3 people Teuchi-san, Iruka-Sensei, and the Old man hokage. I have been okay and out" Naruto explain.

Lilynette wanted to cry for the blonde, They all shared one thing together. It was Loneliness.

Starrk sighed and know he had to inform the orange wearing shinobi about this, "Kid. Do you know why people hated you and called you a demon?" The primera espada asked.

Naruto thought this through and shook his head. "Sorry..no I don't know. Why do they hate me?"

Starrk began to take a deep breath and began to speak. "Okay! Remember what happened 12 years ago, How the demon was sealed into a boy?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Naruto…that boy is You, You have the demon fox within you." Starrk announced. Naruto then dropped on his knees and tears were about to come out the boys blue eyes.

"I…I can't believe this…I…"Naruto was indeed speechless, he looked at the floor and can't believe that he had the fox living inside him.

Lilynette and Starrk felt really bad for him, **"I shouldn't had told him. But it's best that he's aware of it then to not know it at all…"**Starrk thought.

Lilynette walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug, This was the first hug he had receive in his life. And to top it on all things, A girl is giving him the hug.

Naruto tensed up a bit when she gave him the hug, but then began to return the hug as well.

"Li..Lilynette-chan Why did..you hug me?" Naruto asked.

"Don't cry baka, your not the demon fox ….We have only known you for 3 hours so far and we can already tell your not a demon. Those villagers are idiots, Me and Starrk can see you in pain. And that is why were going to live with you" Lilynette explain. But she was done there she had some more to say.

"Remember when you asked me how I got this hole in stomach area?" She said.

Naruto nodded and began to stare at the hole. He also noticed Starrk had the same thing in his chest.

"You see Naruto, Me and Starrk are arrancars"

"Arrancars…what are those?" Naruto asked.

"Arrancars are hollows that have shinigami powers" Lilynette explained.

"WHOA! SHINIGAMI? SO YOU GUYS ARE DEATH GODS IN A WAY?" Naruto asked with total astonishment.

Starrk and Lilynette nodded. "Okay what is a hollow?"Naruto asked.

Starrk decided to answer this, "Hollows are bad souls that go a place called hueco mundo when they die. And if some people in the human world get attack by hollows. The soul reapers or this case, Shinigami come defeat the hollows"

Naruto nodded, and Naruto had two more questions. "So when you're a hollow, you get hole somewhere in your body?"

"Yes"Both Lilynette and Starrk said in unison.

Naruto then looked confused, "But if your hollows? How come your not attacking the village or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I don't enjoy fighting and I think it's just part of a cycle that breeds war. But if it's necessary to save my friends and love ones. I'll fight to the very end, and Lilynette loves to fight but in a friendly way. Unless you piss her off" Starrk explained.

Lilynette grinned and then looked out the window. "Hey Naruto-kun? What was that food you were talking about that when you were introducing yourself"

"Ramen? Why? You wants some?" Naruto asked with a bit excitement.

"Sure! Come on Starrk! Let's get some Ramen" Lilynette said. Starrk sighed and followed the two out the door.

-Meanwhile with Iruka and Hiruzen.

"Huh? A new student in our class? And what's her name?" Iruka asked.

"Her name is Lilynette Gingerback and she will be apart of Naruto's team when you start announcing them" Hiruzen explained.

"Hmmm 4 people on a squad? Are you sure that's a good idea lord hokage?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. It'll increase the teamwork greatly, Oh! And tomorrow. Be sure to give Lilynette a headband of our village okay!" Hiruzen instructed.

Iruka nodded, "Are her skills like Naruto's for that matter?"

"I'm afraid we don't know what she's really capable of. But I'm sure she is strong as Starrk."

Iruka nodded "Okay thanks Lord Hokage"

-back with heroes.

Naruto, Lilynette, and Starrk found the ramen stand and began to sit down on the stools.

"Hiya! Old man! Get me three bowls of ramen please!" Naruto said.

Teuchi smiled and nodded "Coming right up Naruto". Ayame smiled and then gazed at Starrk. She began to gaze at his face, hair, and eyes.

"Naruto…who is your sexy I MEAN! Handsome friend?" Ayame said between blushes and giggles.

"I am Starrk Coyote, Prime-..I mean..new jounin of the village" He didn't feel like explaining everyone what a espada, hollow, shinigami, or arrancar is.

"Awesome name…hehehe…I'm Ayame Ichiraku" She smiled at the blue eyed arrancar, Naruto and Lilynette just watched the scene until their ramen came to them. 

"There you go, Ramen! Now then. May I asked who you are young lady" Teuchi smiled at Lilynette.

Lilynette took a bite of her ramen and then her eyes widen, **"This is fucking delicious. We barely had food in hueco mundo…screw Hueco Mundo and Aizen. This my home now and I loooove this ramen" **Lilynette thought.

"I take it you like the ramen?" Teuchi asked.

Lilynette just stared at and shocked her head no. That shocked both Teuchi and Naruto, "YOU DON'T LIKE RAMEN!" Naruto screamed at her.

"I don't like it…..I LOVE IT! Sir! My name is Lilynette Gingerback and I demand a second bowl of ramen….please" She said as she began to scarf down the ramen.

Naruto watched her in amazement how she's doing that and asked Teuchi for another round of Ramen.

He nodded and went to make some more. Starrk began to eat his ramen and loved it as well, "This ramen is pretty good"

"Well..yeah..I make some of it.."Ayame blushed and smiled.

"Your pretty good chef…"Starrk commented. "You'll make someone life really happy one day"

"**Someone's life happy?"** Ayame thought as she began to think about them getting married. Her face became read like hinata does when she sees Naruto. She then went into the back and trio just shrug and continue eating.

After 45 minutes of eating and talking. The trio head back home, Until one of the anbu pop out of nowhere.

"Naruto-kun! The hokage has a surprise for you once tomorrow after you get your team" The announced.

"Surprise? Oh boy! What is it?" Naruto asked.

"That's all I'm allowed to say" Then the anbu poofed away. **"I wonder what the surprise is…"**Naruto thought.

"Naruto!" Starrk called out.

"Yes…Starrk?"

"Come on…Let's go home…I have a surprise for you too" Starrk said.

"What's up with these surprises?" Lilynette said to herself.

Tell me what ya think?


End file.
